The Princess Of The Emeralds
by Alisson White
Summary: Todó iba muy bíen en Mobius, todo era rísas y juegos... hasta qué hay un desequilibrio de póder de las esmeraldas. Sonic y Shadow emprenden un pequeño viaje para encóntrar a la "elegida" quíen va a llegar a cambíar sus vídas...


**Hola gente! Como estad todos os quiero decir algo e leido los reviews de mi historia anterior _Nightmare Midnight Meeting_ y solo es 1 pero lo e leido y e reflexionado y no apuñalare a esa persona con un arma pero tengo que admitir que me dolio su critica pero me impulso a cambiar asi que aqui traigo mi siguiente hisstoria disfrutadla...!**

**(NOTA AUTORIZADA: solo contiene personajes que pertenecen a SEGA a exccepcion de la princesa (Crystal) y Zero un erizo creado por mi)**

**(NEXT NOTE: esta hiistoria es larguísima hazí que leánla el fín de semana o un día que tengan tiémpo)**

_**The Princess Of The Emeralds**_

Hacia un hermoso dia en la ciudad de Mobius todo el mundo ya era amigo hasta Scourge y toda su compañia, todo estaba muy tranquilo bueno estaba, una joven eriza rosa llamada Amy corria lo mas rapido posible para alcanzar a aquel erizo azul que la traia tan loca.

Sonic porfavor no te estoy reclamando nada solo te estoy diciendo si quieres ser mi novio! - dijo la eriza rosa persiguiendo al erizo con cierta dificultad

Amy porfavor no me fastidies con eso... Shadow esta disponible! - grito el erizo azul corriendo sin rumbo

Ah! Pero Shadow es muy...Emo...! - dijo Amy haciendo que Sonic se detuviera a reir un momento

Venga Amy! Admitelo Shadow a cambiado por lo menos un poco su estilo "emo..." - dijo Sonic riendo bajo ya que sin darse cuenta habian llegado a un valle donde habia un picnic con todos sus amigos y Shadow se encontraba presente

Hey! Quien de ustedes me llamo emo! - dijo Shadow levantandose del cesped

Fue el (ella) – dijeron Sonic y Amy al unisolo señalandose con el dedo indice

No te pongas asi bro... todo el mundo te dice emo a tus espaldas – dijo Scourge dandole un mordisco a una galleta causando varias risas

Tu mismo lo dices "a mis espaldas" nunca enfrente de mi... nunca – dijo Shadow con una voz sollosante haciendo que varios rieran mas

Todos estaban comiendo las meriendas felices, hasta que el suelo empezo a agitarse y empezo a sonar un sonido muy agudo y metalico.

Unos topos gigantes estan jugando boliche agachense! - grito lo mas fuerte posible Scourge tambaleandose ya que estaba parado

Este no es momento para chistes Scourge! - grito Fiona en el mismo estado que Scourge

la señorita Fiona tiene razon señor Scourge en este momento eso no hace gracia – dijo Cream en el mismo estado que todos tambaleandose

¿Señor Scourge? Yo no estoy casado Cream!... al menos por ahora – dijo Scourge callendo al suelo

Tengo miedo Sonic ayudame...! - grito Amy abrazando a Sonic haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo

Luego de unos momentos el suelo dejo de moverse, todos se quedaron en silencio mirandose y varios suspiros rondaron por alli.

¿Ganaron los topos o las marmotas? - dijo Scourge haciendo que todos hasta Shadow rieran

Quien de todos ustedes sabe que fue eso? - pregunto confundida Amy levantandose y ayudando a Sonic a levantarse

yo se que fue Amy, no se los dije ya los topos jugaban boliche que parte no entienden? - dijo estupidamente Scourge haciendo que todos rieran

no no fue eso Scourge hubo un desequilibrio de esmeraldas ¿que es eso? No lo se... ¿por que sucedio esto? Lo se perfectamente. La princesa de las esmeraldas a sido raptada – dijo muy preocupado Tails limpiendose ya que habia caido en un charco de lodo para su mala suerte

¿la princesa de las esmeraldas? Quien es Tails? - pregunto confundido Knuckles

Facil es una chica que controla las esmeraldas – dijo rodando los ojos el zorrito naranja

¿Y que pasa si muere? - pregunto despreocupado Shadow cruzandose de brazos

¡¿Te lo imaginas?! - pregunto en un tono alto Tails

Ok tranquilo hermano... - dijo Shadow haciendo ademanes con las manos

Tranquilizate un poco cariño y di nos como salvar a la princesa – dijo Rouge cruzandose de brazos

Como va a saverlo Rouge el no es un sabelotodo... creo... - dijo Sally algo incomoda

Claro que no lo se! - grito Tails

Hey amigo y porque no buscas algunas respuestas a nuestras preguntas! - dijo Sonic algo irritado

Wow wow wow wow wow PAREN EL MUNDO! Una chica UNA chica... controla las esmeraldas? - pregunto envidiosa Amy

SI AMY! - gritaron todos

Creo que estoy entendiendo si no me equivoco lo que el señor Tails quiere decir es que... si la princesa muere las esmeraldas pierden su poder? - pregunto Cream. Todos se sorprendieron ya que al parecer Cream era la unica que habia comprendido desde un principio

Exacto – dijo Tails volteando a ver a todos – no les da verguenza que la mas pequeña es la que mas entiende?! - pregunto Tails haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada

Pero y entonces que podemos hacer... bueno que van a hacer ustedes pues yo no pienso participar, me acabo de hacer una manicura – dijo Sally dejando mostrar sus uñas y luego retirandose sin importancia

Ok, vamos a hacer algo simple todos los que tengan VALOR para recuperar a la princesa levanten la mano! - dijo Tails levantando la mano

Los que se dignaron a participar fueron: Sonic,Amy,Sonia,Fiona,Scourge,Knuckles,Shadow,Roug e,Cream (que raro ¿no?) y Tails (como lo mencione antes)

Muy bien, que haremos comprar un GPS y buscar a la princesa o que? - pregunto Scourge mirando a Tails estupidamente

hey... por pura PURA curiosidad la princesa es... negra ojos azul aqua y usa un vestido negro que le llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y usa unas botas negras con tacon y no usa tiara solo un brasalete? - pregunto Fiona nerviosa

Si ella es la describes muy bien la conoces? - pregunto Tails apenas podiendo hablar

Fiona empezo a balbucear sin sentido.

Dilo dicelo dicelo! - grito Scourge golpeando con el codo a Fiona

En primer lugar: AUCH! Y en segundo lugar: esto es lo que paso: yo estaba caminando tranquilamente con mi Scourgy en Moebius (el mundo de los antis) Scourgy se vino aqui con ustedes y yo di otro paseo y luego me cruze con Rossy The Rascal...

**Flashback**

_**Rossy... que haces? - pregunto Fiona nerviosa ya que la eriza rosa llevaba un cuchillo**_

_**Ok, te dire algo pero si se lo dices a alguien...TE MATO... planeo secuestrar a La Princesa De Las Esmeraldas... - dijo tetricamente la eriza rosada**_

_**Princesa... de las esmeraldas?... quien es esa? - pregunto Fiona cruzandose de brazos**_

_**Una perra que controla las malditas esmeraldas! - grito a mas no poder Rossy**_

_**Fiona se retiro sin mas que decir alejandose poco a poco hasta tener suficiente distancia de la eriza rosa para salir corriendo.**_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Eso fue lo que paso estoy 100% segura de que Rossy esta detras de todo esto – dijo Fiona cruzandose de brazos

Que raro, y si todos sabemos que Rossy es tan maligna pero porque querria matar,dañar, o raptar a la princesa? - pregunto Shadow mirando a todos

Es un poco obvio Shadow aunque Rossy jamas se a interesado tanto por las esmeraldas puede ser que quiera todas las esmeraldas – dijo Sonia cruzandose de brazos

Hubiera sido un poco mas obvio que Rouge tratara de hacer eso – dijo Knuckles señalando a Rouge, esta solo alejo la mirada y todos asintieron seriamente

Ña yo no creo yo creo que los topos... - dijo Scourge siendo interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar

BASTA CON LOS TOPOS SCOURGE! - grito fuertemente Sonic haciendo que todos se asustaran

No seas asi Cariñito – dijo dulcemente Amy

Huyyyy... que buena noticia ya estan saliendo por lo visto que linda la parejita hey Sonia ya tienes cuñada – dijo Shadow muy picaro sonriendo

Y entonces esta celoso señor Shadow – dijo un poco picara Cream

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... !- dijeron todos los presentes, varios se acercaron a Cream para chocar los 5 osea TODOS

A eso le llamo traicion... y si tienes razon Cream si Shadow anda con esas claro que esta loco por Amy – dijo picaramente Scourge

No sean tan malos conmigo no me gusta nadie desde... - dijo sin terminar la oracion Shadow generando suspenso

Que murio tu dulce Maria – termino Rouge tocando el hombro de Shadow pero en un tono de burla

UHHHHHHHH... - se volvio a escuchar de alli

**Oye Rouge esta vez si te pasastes tocastes fondo  
Atte: Sonia The Hedgehog –** decia un texto que habia recibido Rouge a su celular

Shadow seguia sin dar palabra alguna, se proyecto una serie de recuerdos de Maria en su mente.

Murio despierto...Knuckles, clavale tus nudillos – dijo sin importancia Scourge

Ok – respondio Knuckles poniendo su puño en pocision de golpe y apunto de pegarle a Shadow hasta que el recupero la cordura y evito el ataque haciendose a un lado

OYE...ACASO QUERIAS MATARME O QUE! - pregunto Shadow tomando del cuello a Knuckles, dejandole imposible la respiracion

Oye cariño sueltalo y prestale atencion a Tails para que nos explique bien esta situacion! - dijo Rouge luchando con Shadow para que soltara a Knuckles

Te salvastes esta vez rata roja, pero a la otra... te mato... - amenazo Shadow soltando a su victima dejandole respirar

Ok chicos prestenme atencion quiero que me digan quienes conseguieron esmeraldas la ultima vez que Eggman quizo robarlas – dijo seriamente Tails mirando a todos

Yo consegui una – dijo Sonic

Yo tambien pude coger una – dijo tranquilamente Knuckles

Oye Tails creo que tenemos todas las esmeraldas, recuerda que las llevamos todas a tu taller la ultima vez – dijo Shadow cruzandose de brazos

...Uhp si es cierto – dijo el zorrito algo apenado – muy bien vamos por ellas – termino el zorrito para partir a su taller

Ehhmm Tails? - pregunto Amy haciendo que este se detuviera

Que pasa? - pregunto el viendo a todos llendo al lado opuesto que el

El taller queda por alla hermano – dijo Sonic señalando el lado hacia donde todos estaban caminando

Hum... que rayos me pasa hoy – penso Tails caminando hacia todos y tomando la delantera

_Al Llegar Al Taller De Tails..._

Todos buscaban con locura la caja especial donde habian metido las esmeraldas para que haci nadie las robara, solo con un codigo se podia abrir y si pones el incorrecto te lanza una descarga electrica.

Hey! Chicos encontre la caja – grito Sonia sacando la caja de un rincon estrecho

Todos se acercaron a observar aquella caja y Tails la tomo y coloco el codigo. La caja se abrio lentamente dejando ver el destello de las 7 esmeraldas.

Genial! Ahora... que haremos Tails...? - pregunto confundida Fiona

Pues asi podemos encontrar a la princesa – dijo mirando las esmeraldas el zorrito naranja

¿Como haremos eso? - pregunto Rouge cruzandose de brazos

Hey! Chicos mi mama me envio un texto y quiere que regrese a casa asi que no os podre ayudar – dijo Cream enseñando su celular

Ok adios Cream! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mirando a la conejita marcharse

Oye Tails entonces creo que ahora yo entendi... aparecera de la nada una imagen de la princesa cuando las esmeraldas esten juntas? - pregunto Knuckles cerrando sus puños

Exactamente Knuckles – respondio Tails – pero primero necesitamos lo mas dificil – termino Tails intrigandose

Y bien que es? - preguntaron Sonia y Amy al unisolo

Aurora – respondio el zorrito naranja – Necesito que uno de ustedes me preste su aurora, tiene el poder suficiente para ver a la princesa, pero... tiene que ser aurora... oscura – dijo Tails. Todos voltearon su mirada hacia Shadow ya que eso tenia mucha logica

Porque rayos me miran! - grito con mucha soberbia Shadow

No solo identificaremos la aurora por personalidad chicos tenemos que comprobar la aura de alguna manera – dijo Sonic cruzandose de brazos

Sep, exacto Sonic ¿como haremos eso? Tocando las esmeraldas – respondio Tails

Ok yo primero amigos – dijo Scourge tocando una esmeralda

_La esmeralda comenzo a brillar hasta convertirse en un color blanco y luego iluminando una ligera luz azul._

Nop tu eres mas o menos Scourge...Escuchadme si irradia color azul es porque eres mas o menos si es verde es que eres bueno... pero a quien le aparesca roja rapidamente aparecera la imagen de la princesa en lo que esta pasando ahora con ella – dijo Tails

Ahora yo – dijo Shadow acercandose a la esmeralda

_La esmeralda empezo a brillar se hizo blanca y luego se hizo una combinacion azul con verde._

Todos empezaron a pasar dejando de ultimo a Amy.

Es el momento de la verdad – dijo Amy tocando una esmeralda

_La esmeralda rapidamente se hizo blanca y luego roja repentinamente aparecio la imagen de La Princesa De Las Esmeraldas._

Es ella ¿no? - pregunto confundida Sonia señalando la esmeralda

Es hermosa...! - murmuro a lo bajo Shadow, pero igual le escucharon

_En la imagen se podia ver a la princesa amarrada a una silla y al parecer estaba drogada (droga de sueño) a su alrededor caminaba una sombra muy sombria en un segundo aparecio aquel robot azul que se parece tanto al corredor azul._

Mephiles – murmuro Shadow

Metal Sonic – murmuro Sonic

La imagen desaparecio y Amy dejo de tocar la esmeralda.

Soy la unica a la que le sorprende que la dulce y adorada Amy tiene aurora oscura – dijo Fiona sorprendida

Sep – contesto Scourge rodeandole con el brazo

Que hermosa es la princesa – penso en voz alta Shadow

Uhhhhhhhhhh... Shadow... Te enamorastes de... Hum... Como se llama... - Alego Rouge confundida

Hey tienes razon...Como se llamaria – susurro Amy

Ok chicos haremos lo siguiente:  
Shadow y Sonic tienen que ir al Sur de Mobius porque alli se encuentra la princesa, nosotros esperaremos aqui y tomen estos comunicadores – dijo Tails entregandoles a los erizos unos comunicadores – ok VAYAN – termino Tails

_Paso el tiempo Sonic y Shadow corrian rapidamente hasta que llegaron a su meta._

Ok Shadow tenemos que buscar la guarida donde esta la princesa – dijo Sonic cansado acercandose a Shadow

Ok pero por donde? -

Miran haya! Hay una montaña de arena busquemos alli -

Ok vamos -

_Shadow y Sonic fueron a la montaña donde Sonic, al parecer habia acertado. Habia una bajada hacia alguna camara cerrada, Sonic y Shadow penetraron por esa parte a la montaña. Sonic y Shadow miraron hacia abajo y pudieron divisar a aquellas sombras que vieron por las esmeraldas._

Ok necesitamos un plan que requiera de sincronia militar... - susurro sonic agachado

Yo tengo un buen plan – respondio Shadow

Ok vamos pon lo a prueba! -

Ok – dijo Shadow moviendose un poco – no, no puedo y si la matan!

Shadow! Hazlo! -

No... - Shadow salio a la luz y Mephiles y Metal Sonic le miraron con odio

Shadow... - dijo de mala gana Sonic saliendo de las sombras tambien – Te dije que lo pusieras a prueba

Realmente yo no tenia un plan – al terminar de decir eso Mephiles golpeo fuertemente en el estomago a Shadow haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre

Oye! Nadie le hace eso a Shadow excepto YO – dijo Sonic lanzandole golpes certeros a Mephiles

Mephiles habia quedado muy debil, estaba recostado en la pared mas lejana de alli, mientras que Metal Sonic seguia intacto. Shadow recupero la fuerza y se puso en pocision de pelea junto con Sonic.

**(Hola gente este es el vestimenta de la princesa y si no quieren verlo solo salten esta parte: Crystal: Eriza negra de 17 _(Como todos en mi Fic excepto Tails(11) y Cream(9)) Color de ojos: combinacion azul aqua con verde oscuro se notaba mas como azul aqua. Vestimenta: Vestido manga larga (hasta las muñecas) color blanco con adornos negros de flores especificamente hecho a su cuerpo, botas de tobillo con tacon color negras. Cabello: Negro con mechas plateadas que resplandecen y es liso.(lo lleva sujetado y le llega a la cintura).)_**

**_¿_**Listo? – pregunto Shadow

No Shadow no estoy listo para pelear contra una version de mi mismo robotonica que e destrozado mas de 50 veces! - respondio Sonic

LO ENTIENDO SIN EL SARCASMO – Dijo Shadow. Luego de eso ambos se lanzaron hacia Metal Sonic destrozandolo de dos golpes criticos

Fue mas facil de lo que pense – dijo el corredor azul

La eriza negra empezo a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Hey Sonic parece que la droga que le inyectaron no sirvio mucho – dijo Shadow colocandose frente a Crystal (la princesa)

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto tranquilamente la dulce y armoniosa voz de la princesa **(es como una voz de...Bridgit Mendler un poco mas aguda y con armonia y un trayecto dulce sin ninguna falla)**

Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog – respondio el erizo negro

Y yo soy Sonic – dijo de mala gana Sonic

Un placer conocerlos, pero... - dijo la princesa mirandose a si misma - ¿ustedes saben por que estoy aqui o... que me paso? - pregunto Crystal un poco angustiada pero conservando la calma

Sonic camino hacia atras de Crystal y comenzo a desatarla con algo de dificultad.

**(por cierto Mephiles se fue de alli por miedo a morir)**

Te secuestraron y te drogaron – respondieron el corredor azul y el erizo negro

¿Eh? A mi... ¿por que alguien haria eso? - pregunto la eriza

¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - pregunto el erizo azul

Puess... - dijo la eriza finalmente siendo desatada de la silla y se levanto – Recuerdo a una chica ardilla que...llevaba un chaleco celeste... y unas botas iguales... unos dos tipos que parecian muy sombrios y malos... uno de esos dos tipos le dijo a la ardilla "Muy bien perracorn recuerda me debes mucha plata a mi y a me...me...metal..." Y luego de eso la tal "perracorn" se fue y un robot me inyecto la aguja...Ohhh al menos eso creo – finalizo la eriza. Esta veia que los dos erizos habian quedado paraliticos al escuchar esos sucesos

Entonces Sally no la mato... si no que... contrato a Mephiles y Metal Sonic para que lo hiciera... Creo que llegamos a tiempo faker – dijo el erizo negro cruzandose de brazos

Si tienes ra... Un momento...¿me dijistes "Faker" de nuevo? Pense que ya habias terminado con eso... - dijo el erizo mirando con odio a Shadow

Me responde unas cosas ¿quienes son Mephiles y Metal Sonic? ¿que significa "faker"? ¿por que no se pueden llevar bien? Y ¿por que no nos vamos de aqui? - pregunto la eriza confundida

Yo respondo. Unos tipos malos, Idiota Sicopata, No podemos ya que iniciamos una mala relacion, Y...No lo se vamonos – respondio Shadow empujando suavemente de la cintura a Crystal y luego soltandola y empujando fuertemente del hombro a Sonic y soltandolo indicandoles que salieran. Lo cual paso...

_Con los chicos en el taller de Tails..._

Aun no han volvido llamalos Tails! - gritaba por todas partes Amy desesperada

¿uh? - dijo Tails viendo su comunicador ya que tenia una llamada, atendio y vio a Sonic por la pantalla

_Tails ya encontramos a la princesa, enseguida iremos pero Shadow esta descansando un poco – _dijo el erizo azul enfocando a Shadow descansando bajo el sol

Bah! - grito Tails – Dile que deje la flojera y la pereza por un lado y vengan ya!

_Shadow – dijo el erizo siguiendo en enfoque con el y Shadow. Shadow miro a el corredor azul – dice Tails que dejes de ser tan flojo y que vayamos ya a casa_

_Dile que se vaya al diablo – respondio Shadow causando risas en Crystal_

Amy corrio rapidamente con Tails y vio el comunicador y grito:

Dejenme ver a la princesa! -

Sonic enfoco a la princesa en pantalla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

SONIC! NO TE ENAMORES DE ELLA! - grito finalmente Amy largandose de alli

-_Nos vemos Tails -_ finalizo el erizo azul cortando la transmision

_De nuevo en el desierto... **(Si, el sur de Mobius es un desierto)**_

Ok Shadow ya dejate de flojeras y vamonos – dijo seriamente el corredor azul viendo a Shadow recostado aun...pero luego se levanto

Ok... - Shadow se acerco a Sonic – TU – dijo tocando el pecho de Sonic con su dedo indice – llevaras a la princesa...No por que no quiera solo que tengo pereza – dijo Shadow moviendose hacia otra parte

No es necesario – dijo Crystal sonriendo – Y porfavor llamenme Crystal ese es mi nombre

Lindo nombre...Pero como que no es necesario que te lleve? - pregunto el erizo azul

Crystal dio dos taconazos con sus botas haciendo que estas se transformaran y se hicieran zapatos de correr, eran mezclados con el estilo de los de Shadow y Sonic pero en color negro y blanco.

que conste que los zapatos no tienen nada que ver con esto se los juro y yo no juro en vano asi que... que les parece una carrera de aqui – dijo la eriza señalando el suelo – hasta aquel cactus – dijo señalan do un cactus que estaba muy lejos de alli

Insinuas que puedes correr tan rapido como nosotros – dijeron los erizos al unisolo en tono burlon

Sep – respondio la eriza

Veamos de que eres capaz – dijeron nuevamente ambos erizos al unisolo colocandose en posee de correr junto a Crystal

En sus marcas...! - grito la eriza

¡¿Listos...?! - grito el erizo negro

FUERA! - grito Sonic

Los tres erizos corrian rapidamente hacia aquel cactus Sonic y Shadow se sorprendieron al ver que la eriza negra llevaba la delantera, se apresuraron hasta alcansarle luego de eso nadie pudo revasar corrian muy rapido y 2 seg. Despues llegaron al cactus exactamente al mismo tiempo.

¿Ven? Y que no creian que alguien tuviera su velocidad – alego la eriza viendo a los erizos quienes estaban sorprendidos y paraliticos

Como puede ser que nos hayas revasado al principio – dijeron los erizos confundidos

Jejeje...Yo no soy de ningun experimento...Desde que era pequeña e practicado correr rapidamente hasta alcanzar mi meta y ser como ustedes de veloz ¿como que como ustedes? Se deben preguntar, yo ya los conocia cuando eran pequeños, pero tube problemas para reconocerlos – dijo la eriza cruzandose de brazos

Bueno entonces...CARRERA HASTA MOBIUS – dijo Sonic. Luego de eso los tres erizos salieron corriendo rapidamente

10 seg. Despues...

Ding! Dong! - sono desde la puerta del taller de Tails

Tails abrio la puerta y pudo ver a aquellos 3 erizos.

Shadow! Sonic! Princesa! - grito Tails feliz

Me llamo Crystal – dijo Crystal de mala gana harta de que le dijeran princesa

Ok Crystal un placer conocerte...Quiero dejarte en claro varias cosas - dijo entre dientes Amy acercandose a Crystal

Basta Amy... - dijeron Sonic y Shadow tetricamente

Sin embargo Amy siguio acercandose a la eriza mientras ella retosedia.

Que intensiones tienes viniendo aqui! - grito Amy

¿tengo que darte explicaciones? - pregunto desafiante Crystal

Si porque si no no duraras ni un dia AQUI – amenazo Amy

Eso me importa un pepino Amy – dijo desinteresada Crystal

Ok ve a comprar unos pepinos que te doy dinero – dijo Amy tirandole unos billetes a Crystal

Si dices que tienes tanto dinero porque andas en taxi y no te contratas un servicio para ti misma los unicos chicos que se interesan en ti son los que ves en las revistas y te devuelvo tu dinero para que compres un dentrifico porque tu aliento es como un pajaro muerto que fue arrollado junto a una rata – Desafio fuertemente Crystal arrojandole los billetes de nuevo a Amy

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - dijeron todos que habian salido a ver el enfrentamiento

Amy le lanzo un golpe en la cara a Crystal pero sin embargo esta lo evito rapidamente dejando a todos hasta a Knuckles boquiabiertos ya que solo veian esa agilidad en Shadow y Sonic.

A si se nos olvido decirles que... Ella corre como nosotros – dijo Shadow intrigado

CARRERA! - grito Amy frente a Crystal aun

Esta bien para mi – dijo Crystal moviendose hacia Sonic y Shadow

Ok recorran desde aqui hasta el parque toman el camino hacia aqui y veremos – aclaro Sonia

En sus marcas...¿listos?... FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritaron todos excepto Amy

Tres rayos de luz: Uno negro con rojo, otro negro con plateado y otro azul salieron disparados dejando paraliticos a todos y a otros _Randoms _que caminaban por ALLI.

_18 seg. Despues..._

BAM! - grito Crystal frente a Amy

De repente el suelo comenzo a agitarse fuertemente, haciendo que la tierra se abriera causando que autos y varias bicicletas calleran.

Que rayos esta pasando! - grito con voz muy aguda Scourge

Callate GAY! - grito Fiona tambaleandose

Todos calleron al hoyo de la tierra gritando excepto Sonic, Shadow, Amy y Crystal (hey! Ella tenia que quedar ¿no?) . Amy estaba apunto de caer pero Crystal le tomo de la mano, apenas podia sostenerse, tomaba una roca que estaba pegada a la tierra y de arriba se sostenia con sus pies.

HAAAA...! - gritaban ambas erizas

Justo debajo de ellas habia autos con cosas punteagudas y bicicletas con alambres afilados.

Ya vamos chicas! - gritaron Shadow y Sonic al unisolo corriendo con dificultad hacia dichas erizas

Crystal puso su mayor esfuerzo para sostener a Amy, despues de todo ella no era solamente una desconocida. (mas adelante saldra algo MUY interesante)

Tu ve por Amy yo a por Crystal – dijo Shadow a compañia de Sonic tambaleandose

Huuuuuuuyyy Shadoooow PICARON – dijo en tono burlon el corredor azul (es bipolar gente)

Este no es el momento Sonic! - grito el erizo negro

Sonic y Shadow llegaron al fin, llegaron hacia las chicas. La tierra se movio bruscamente haciendo que Crystal se soltara y soltara a Amy, Crystal actuo rapido: se dio vuelta hacia Amy rapidamente la tomo de la mano y con su pie se sujeto de una rama apegada a la tierra.

Crystal! Si te sueltas te matare en el infierno...! - grito Amy

No piensas bien ¿no? Los demas calleron a tierra, puede que algunos no se hallan sostenido al caer y por eso...Han muerto – respondio fria mente Crystal sujetandose de una rama mas intacta y dura

Ah! - dijo Sonic de mala gana – y ahora como le hacemos Shadow?

Mira alli! - señalo Shadow un camino como para trepar que estaba hecho de piedras – CHICAS traten de llegar a ese camino y las subiremos – dicho eso Shadow Y Sonic bajaron un poco en el camino

¿uh? - dijo Crystal mirando y procesando como llegar alli – Ok Amy hare mos lo siguiente: Ves esa piedra bajo ti, es lo suficiente mente grande para que te sostengas un momento. Yo bajare hasta esa gran rama de alli sosteniendome de lo que encuentre en la bajada. Ojo mira la rama tiene un punto donde va a donde tu te encuentras por mi desgracia esa es muy debil solo podras saltar tu hasta que llegues hasta donde yo me encuentre cruzaremos de la manera tipica sosteniendonos de esas rocas que se ven lo suficentemente potentes como para aguantarnos. Tenemos que actuar en sincronia, ninguna palabra, al oir voces me desconcentro – Amy miro raramente a Crystal debido a su inteligencia pero luego, empezaron a actuar

Amy salto hasta la piedra bajo ella, estuvo apunto de caer pero tomo algo que la sostubo. Crystal bajo a la gran rama y llego a la rama debil, Amy salto hasta la rama, Crystal tomo su mano ya que Amy habia empezado a tambalearse. Amy pensaba decirle gracias pero recordo lo que le habia dicho "ninguna palabra, al oir voces me desconcentro". Siguieron con el plan fueron hacia las rocas que menciono Crystal y se movieron en sincronia hasta llegar al camino donde Sonic y Shadow esperaban con lagrimas en sus ojos y caras de intriga y angustia.

Ven Crystal – dijo Shadow tomando de la mano a Crystal y secandose las lagrimas

Ven Ames – dijo Sonic igual que Shadow pero intrigado aun

Al fin los 4 (Shadow, Sonic, Amy y Crystal) llegaron arriba. Crystal y Amy no aguantaron y abrazaron fuerte mente a Shadow y a Sonic (CrystalxShadow... AmyxSonic) los erizos aprovecharon y tomaron de la cintura a su respectiva pareja formando un verdadero abrazo muy hermoso. Todos reaccionaron rapidamente y se separaron velozmente (estilo anime) y se sonrojaron. Todos volvieron a su verdadera personalidad, e idearon una forma de ir por todos sin morir.

Que les parece si vamos en el tornado? - opino Shadow seriamente

Si es una buena idea pero...Yo no creo que las chicas deban...Ir con nosotros – dijo apenado el erizo azul dando se la vuelta

Oh no,no,no,no,no,NO – dijo histerica Crystal – Primero muerta que perderme eso – y luego sonrio

Yo tambien quiero ir – dijo un poco tranquila Amy

No queremos que nada les pase – dijeron Sonic y Shadow al unisolo sonrojandose y dandose la vuelta

Awwwwwwww que lindos... - dijo aniñadamente Crystal – Pero nos llevan o les hago daño – dijo seriamente

Hay si mira como tiemblo – se burlo Shadow – muestrame lo que tienes – dijo desafiante

En un segundo Crystal le dio una paliza EPICA a Shadow hasta haciendo que llorara un poco.

Ok las llevamos – dijo suplicando piedad y con lagrimas en sus ojos Shadow, hasta tapandose el estomago y levantandose

Lo sabia – dijo mientras reia Crystal

Ok vamos ya? - pregunto Amy enojada

Todos simplemente se fueron sin responder, asi que fueron al taller de Tails.

_Sonic y Shadow estaban en el tornado mientras que Crystal subia pero Amy se alejaba._

No bajare al infierno para salvar a unos MALDITOS IDIOTAS que no pudieron nisiquiera tomar un maldito arbol! - grito fuertemente Amy cambiando de su opinion anterior

Amy, no actues como gallina y ven ya aca – dijo serenamente Crystal

Si no quiere que no venga – dijo Sonic

Estoy hablando con Amy no con un metido – dijo Crystal amenazante con cara de asesina

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! - dijeron todos

Narra Sonic.

**Que le pasa a esa chica, seguramente esta mal o a sufrido un ataque por que, que yo sepa esa no es una reaccion normal en una chica.**

La cosa se puso interesante asi que...Si voy – dijo Amy subiendo al tornado

Genial – dijo Crystal dandose la vuelta

**Fue alli cuando note algo inusual, proyecte lentamente ese giro en mi mente y me fije que ella escondia algo, nunca me di cuenta de ese flequillo que tenia,ocultaba una cicatriz se veia muy genial pero dolorosa, pense decir algo pero mejor calle.**

Tu conduce Sonic yo ando medio borracho – dijo Shadow levantandose del asiento del conductor

No importa que choques Shadow lo que importa es que alguien muera – dijo malignamente Crystal con sus manos reposando tras su cabeza

Oye Crystal – dije algo cabreado – No actuas como princesa sabes actuas mas como persona particular – mencione en tono serio y brusco

**Crystal empezo a verme con cara de asesina profesional, y luego hablo...**

Sonic cuando llegue el momento de hacer una estatua a tu honor...- empezo a decirme Crystal – te reconoceran asi: Respetado- Inteligente y Profesional...Abreviado R.I.P – termino malignmente bajando sus manos y volteando la mirada a Shadow, quien desesperadamente prendia el motor del Tornado

¡No! Mi Sonic nunca va a MORIR – Grito Amy lanzandose a abrazarme – Nunca,NUNCA MUERAS SONIC – dijo nuevamente viendo me a los ojos

**Fue en ese momento que yo note lo mucho que me amaba Amy, y pude notar el ceño fruncido de Crystal al ver mi reaccion la cual habia sido abrazar a Amy. **

Hey Crystal – dije soltando a Amy – Acaso tu estas celo... - antes de que pudiera seguir con mi frase mi victima psicologica me interrumpio

Si terminas esa frase te corto la lengua! - dijo perversamente sin mirarme aun mirando al desesperado Shadow que por mas que intentaba no encendia el Tornado

Ok calmate – dije levantandome y quitando de mi camino a Amy cortezmente – Hey Shads que tanto te tardas con eso – dije caminando hacia Shadow

Mira aqui...- dijo Shadow señalando un cuchillo que habia atravesado varios fusibles y cables crusiales para que el Tornado despegara

**Empeze a examinar el cuchillo incrustado en los fusibles, cuando empeze a oir risas malevolas de parte de Crystal.**

Que? Crees que esto es gracioso – dije seriamente dirijiendo le la mirada a Crystal quien estaba sentada junto a Amy mientras que esta la miraba extrañada

Pues – dijo Crystal levantandose del asiento y caminando hacia a mi cubriendo un poco mas la cicatriz con su flequillo – Sep muy gracioso ¿Por que? Por que me encanta ver sufrir a la gente – y luego simplemente sonrio

Ya somos dos – murmuro Shadow, pero le pudimos escuchar

¡¿UH?! - dijimos todos excepto Shadow

**Tome a Crystal fuertemente del brazo haciendo que esta gemiera de dolor. La lleve afuera dejando a Amy Y Shadow extrañados, me suplicaba que la soltara pero yo no planeaba decir nada hasta llegar afuera.**

¿por que ocultas esa cicatriz? Y quien te daño – dije algo triste mirando a Crystal con melancolia

Pues... - dijo bajando la mirada algo triste - ... No es nada Sonic fue solo...un accidente – mintio – Algo que paso hace 2 AÑOS...Ya es pasado

CUENTAME TODITO – dije seriamente

NO Sonic... Simplemente te dire que alguien quiso asesinarme y ¡PUP! Hasta alli – me dijo de golpe llendo otra vez con Amy y Shadow, pero le tome la mano deteniendola

Puedes confiar en mi – dije tratando de convencerla

**Crystal empezo a verme con cara melancolica pero luego fue conmigo.**

Claro que confio en ti Sonic – me dijo ella tristemente – Ok... ¿Que quieres que te diga?

Cuentame quien te hizo eso y porque -

De acuerdo... te cuento -

**Flashback**

_**Era un hermoso dia en el norte de Mobius **_(alli es un bosque invernal a una buena temperatura...por cierto este flashback es largo pero si no lo ven no le van a entender a la historia)...**_Estaba una bellisima eriza negra con betas plateadas (_Crystal)_ de aproximadamente 15 años quien es La Princesa De Las Esmeraldas esta estaba sola jugando con la nieve hasta que llego al parecer su enemigo de toda la vida _(Zero)_ quien habitualmente solo llegaba para molestarla pero era muy atractivo._**_ Vestimenta: _Zero: Erizo plateado con betas negras y como saben los erizos no usan ropa, Zero llevaba unos zapatos de correr similares a los de Sonic simplemente que estos eran de metal y hierro pero no hacian ni un sonido al correr y no pesaban para nada, ojos azul acuarela oscuro y creo que es todo. Edad: 16

_**¡¿Y ahora que quieres Zero?! - pregunto ignorantemente la eriza negra siendo atrapada de la cintura por el erizo plateado de betas negras**_

_**Una probada de tus labios – dijo mirando a la eriza**_

_**En primer lugar: SUELTAME – dijo la eriza soltandose del erizo – En segundo lugar: Que cursi como quieres que te de un BESO**_

_**Pues ya te has soltado y yo quiero que me beses -**_

_**No, JAMAS lo hare... -**_

_**El erizo plateado fruncio el ceño y se retiro. Una joya en forma de esmeralda del collar de Crystal empezo a brillar raramente habian 8 esmeraldas de diferentes colores **_(se que son 7 pero este es mi Fic y ahora veran porque aqui en mi Fic luego solo hay 7) **_la esmeralda brillaba rojamente y luego se rompio del collar de Crystal indicando que la esmeralda habia sido destruida, segun la tradicion la elegida tendria la condena de pagar por haber dejado destruir la esmeralda pero seguiria siendo la Princesa los pedazos de esmeralda destruidos se localizaron se dirijeron sin para hacia Crystal chocando con ella causando una herida cerca del ojo derecho de esta, la eriza comenzo a taparse la herida y se precipito a ir a su casa._**

_**Detras de un arbol estaba observando Zero quien tenia un martillo y un pequeño trozo de esmeralda en sus manos y este pronuncio: **"Imaginate que te pasara la proxima vez que me rechazes"_

_**La eriza se curo la herida y vio la cicatriz que le dejo fue alli cuando decidio dejarse ese flequillo cubriendo la cicatriz . Pasaron varios dias la cicatriz de Crystal broto pedazos de esmeralda haciendo un signo simbolico pero luego desaparecio pero aun se notaba mucho la cicatriz.**_

_**Alguien se habia infiltrado en casa de Crystal un dia por la tarde una eriza que usaba pasamontañas,pantalones negros, todo lo usual para un robo u asesinato. Crystal estaba llendo a su habitacion entro y al momento alguien la tomo del cuello (**_la eriza)**_ coloco un cuchillo en su cuello y una pistola en su espalda._**

_**Quien rayos eres! - grito fuerte mente Crystal**_

_**Te dire algo que si lo rebelas te mato – dijo una voz misteriosa – Amy Rose... ¿la conoces? Esa Perrose es tu Perra hermana ¿QUE? Si es tu maldita hermana ¿por que no quieres que lo rebele? Es por tu bien si ella es revelada pasara a ser la princesa!**_

_**QUEEEEE! PE-PERO ES NECESARIO TRATAR DE MATARME -**_

_**NO PERO TE ODIOOOOOOOO Y MORIRAS -**_

_**Crystal actuo RAPIDO: la eriza habia disparado al gatillo y jalado el cuchillo Crystal fue lo suficientemente agil para saltar y agacharse para evitar ambos ataques. Dio un golpe certero en el estomago de la eriza y la saco a patadas de su casa**_

**Fin del Flashback**

**Aun Narra Sonic.**

**No podia creer lo que habia escuchado AMY ERA HERMANA DE CRYSTAL y UN CHICO HABIA LASTIMADO FISICAMENTE A UNA CHICA maldito Zero...**

No le menciones esto a Amy y pobres que los hemos dejado solos alla – dijo Crystal secandose varias lagrimas

Pero y quien es ese que te a hecho eso y mas bien DONDE ESTA – dije apretando fuertemente mis puños

Sigue en el norte... muy lejos de aqui... -

Ve con ellos yo tengo que hacer un viaje al norte – dicho eso me fui

**Narra Crystal.**

**Claro que no Sonic. Entre al taller les dije a los chicos que fueran ellos 2 a rescatar a los demas pero Amy se lanzo a mi suplicandome que la llevara con Sonic le dije todo y sali corriendo.**

Sonic... - pense mientras corria – Zero te puede matar pero tu eres terco – dije parando el camino ya que habia chocado con... - ¡Sonic!

Crystal donde dejastes a Amy y Shadow?! - me pregunto el erizo levantandose del suelo ya que lo habia volcado

Lo siento y, los deje alli para que se arreglaran. Pero porfavor volvamos Zero realmente puede ser peligroso debido a que se alio con... Eggman,Mephiles,Metal Sonic y... - dije sin terminar generando suspenso

Que?! no...No me digas que se alio a...Sally... -

Sep...Son muy...peligrosos... - dije un poco asustada

VAMOS! E vencido miles de veces a esos idiotas!... pero... nunca a "Sally" - dijo Sonic haciendo comillas con los dedos

Yo la hare pedazos – dije muy confiada apretando mis puños

Si...Si no te mata...Es muy peligrosa tambien despues de que la deje – me dijo haciendo una pose de chico malo (no me juzgen)

_Pensamiento:_

**Por que Sonic sera tan..."Sobreprotector" No me sorprende que a todas las erizas que salva Cha Cha Chan las deja inmediatamente enamoradas, el es un buen chico...Pero...Corro el riesgo de que le diga a mi hermanita Amy que somos hermanas...Odiaria que me quitara mi titulo de "La Princesa De Las Esmeraldas" *_suspiro_* Sera que...Si estoy en peligro y Sonic me salva...¿me enamorare de el? Aunque...Shadow...**

Hey! Crystal te pasa algo – dijo sonic moviendo su mano frente a mi

¡Eh! - reaccione – No no no pasa nada es que... no es nada – dije con una gota de sudor _(estilo anime)_ en la cabeza

Hummmmmm... oye vamos! Dejame ir al norte -

¿que? No, no te deja... - antes de que terminara la frase empezo a dolerme mi cicatriz. Agache la cabeza y luego me desmaye

**Narra Sonic.**

**Vi a Crystal tirada en el suelo, me preocupe mucho pero luego pude ver porque era, segun la historia que me conto Crystal el tipo Zero conservo un pedazo de esmeralda lo quebro un poco mas y eso causo el suceso. Busque a Zero con la mirada para no abandonar a Crystal, solamente le doleria si Zero estaba cerca y sip era eso pude divisar a Zero sobre un arbol riendo macabramente mirandome.**

Baja de alli IDIOTA! - le grite viendolo

OBLIGAME – dijo el mostrandome su voz, era masculina por suerte

Tu eres un grandisimo idiota por que has dañado a una chica – le grite señalando a Crystal

NO ME IMPORTA ELLA ME RECHAZO Y LA HICE PAGAR – grito malignamente

¿pagar? ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Una chica no se merece eso – grite fuertemente y muy enojado

**Empeze a notar que Crystal estaba despertando, se levanto aturdida y luego enfoco su vista en Zero.**

Dos años sin verte preciosa – dijo Zero bajando rapidamente del arbol y acercandose a Crystal rapidamente

Wow ni pienses que se me a olvidado todo lo que me hicistes – dijo Crystal colocandose tras mi indicandome que la protegiera

Que le ves a este tipo azul ¡¿EH?! - dijo Zero sin acercarse quedando a una corta distancia de mi y de Crystal

_**En el taller de Tails con Shads y Ames...**_

**Narra Amy.**

**Maldita Crystal! no puede ser que se alla llevado a mi Sonic...**

Ya se tardaron mucho – dijo Shadow levantandose y llendo hacia afuera

Shads piensas dejarme sola al menos dejame ir contigo – dije levantandome y corriendo hacia Shadow

Ok ven – dijo Shadow tomandome de la cintura y corriendo rapidamente

**En el camino vimos a Sonic con un tipo y Crystal tras Sonic. Enseguida me apresure a soltarme de Shadow y correr hacia Sonic.**

Sooooooniiiiiic! - grite lanzandome a Sonic asustando un poco a Crystal por eso

Ella me obligo a traerla – dijo Shadow llegando caminando

Si claro Shadow – dijo picaramente Crystal

Idiotas...! - dijo riendo el tipo que estaba alli. Todos enseguida lo miramos con cara de asesinos profesionales, me levante de el suelo y los 4 nos aliniamos en una linea

**Narracion Normal.**

¿COMO NOS LLAMASTES? - dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

Idi... - antes de que Zero pudiera terminar todos se lanzaron a el dandole golpes certeros en especial Shadow y Sonic. Zero se levanto y golpeo a todos hasta a Crystal y Amy.

**Narra Crystal.**

**Todos estabamos abatidos y de repente aparecio aquella ardilla que habia visto previamente**

No los has matado? - pregunto Sally acercandose a Zero

Ya entiendo por que te llaman Perracorn – dije riendo

NO LA ENFRENTES! - me gritaron todos los presentes menos Zero y Sally quienes me miraban como asesinos

¿por que? Que hay de peligroso en una ardilla apestosa que no conoce las botas de tacon ni que la ley es usar ropa - replique mirando desafiante a la ardilla

eres muy valiente para enfrentarla – me dijo Zero – a matado a 6 sirvientes y a 15 amas de llaves

De que los a matado ¿de susto? - dije tetricamente. Todos me miraban con una cara de NO LO HAGAAAS pero sin embargo "lo hice"

Ok si tan "perfecta" eres – comenzo a decirme Sally muy "chica fresa" - Por que no revelas la identidad de tu hermanita... de tu hermana Am..,. - no deje que la perracorn terminara su frase y me lanze a ella estrangulandola mientras que ella hacia ruidos de ahogo

**Zero me jalaba para que yo soltara a Sally se me fue el equilibrio que cuando Zero me jalo cai y el quedo sobre mi y yo bajo el cara a cara.**

Quitate de encima idiota! - dije dandole una patada en el estomago a Zero haciendo que cayera de lado

**Shadow y Amy habian quedado paraliticos por lo que les revelo la perracorn que ahora se estaba levantando del suelo para la revancha.**

Amy, ¿tu tienes hermanas? - pregunto Sally Perracorn con sus manos en el cuello

No – respondio seria Amy

Oigan yo les pido la revancha – dijo Zero dirigiendose a Shadow y Sonic

NO – contestaron ambos – perderias revancha tras revancha – dijeron al unisolo ambos erizos

Sep si tienes hermana! - grito perracorn – ES Crystal I-N-G-E-N-U-A

QUE!? - gritaron todos excepto yo

Si claro yo hermana de Amy – menti – NUNCA

No te hagas lindura – me dijo Zero cruzandose de brazos

No se parecen, se supone que se deberian parecer – dijo Shadow haciendo ademanes con las manos

Yo hermana TUYA eso significaria que yo seria otra princesa ¿no? - dijo Amy con complejo de superioridad

Nop le quitarias el titulo de princesa por ser la pariente mas cercana y la que nunca a tenido el poder de las esmeraldas – dijo Sonic revelando informacion importante

¡SONIC! - le grite fuertemente

UN MOMENTO – dijo Zero – le contastes eso a este tipo?!

"Este Tipo" - dije haciendo comillas con los dedos – Se llama Sonic The Hedgehog y Amy no NO es mi Mi HERMANA

**El suelo comenzo a agitarse y varios picos salieron de la tierra senti un repentino poder de aurora oscura bajo Zero, le di una patada fuerte para que se quitara de alli y enseguida salieron picos de donde estaba el. Perracorn murio enseguida ya que un pico la atraveso desde su alma hasta su cerebro, a todos les dio asco, Sonic cargo a Amy para evitar que le sucediera lo mismo, Zero planeba huir pero yo me lanze a el para que sufriera en el mismo infierno en que todos estabamos, nos levantamos del suelo y empuje a Zero nuevamente salvando su patetico trasero, Shads me vio con una cara un poco triste y me acerque a el.**

Sucede algo Shads – pregunte agitandome y viendo a Sonic y Amy tan agitados como yo

Tu... es que... tu eres tan...Yo – me contesto el melancolicamente

Creo que no entendi tu respuesta -

Te lo dire directamente me da nervios que estes con ese idiota -

Con Zero, no hay problema, es solo patetico tonto inutil torpe idiota – dije señalando a dicho erizo quien estaba tambaleandose sin parar

Es que tu... el podria hacerte algo ¿no? -

**Llegaron miles de nervios a mi tratando de contestar Sonic me hizo una señal de que no le habia contado nada a Shads mientras que oia la charla un poco pero por el ruido casi no se oia y tambien por Amy quien tenia miedo y se colocaba en todas partes de Sonic para esconderse.**

No – respondi al fin – El... - dije temblorosa mente

**Zero saco un pedazo de esmeralda y comenzo a enseñarmelo para luego quitar le un pedazo. Me empezo a doler mi cicatriz,Shadow me estaba sosteniendo debido a que luego me desmaye...**

**Narra Shadow.**

**¿¡Que le sucede!? Mejor le pregunto al estupido Faker que no puede ayudar nisiquiera a una chica.**

Hey Faker, ¿sabes que le sucede a Crystal? - le pregunte intrigado

Sep – respondio y miro a Zero – Oyee IDIOTA deja de hacerle más daño a Crystal!

¡Auch! - grito Amy ya que Sonic lé habia soltadó

I´m Sorry, Amy – dijo Sonic ya que sabia que a Amy le gustaba que hablara en inglés

Dont Worry – respondio sonriendo

¿Como que Zero le hace daño? - pregunté viendo como un pico aparecia muy cerca de Crystal, me aprecuré a quitarla de allí

Yo no le hago daño a esa prince... - antes de que Zero terminara de decir eso le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejando que Sonic cuidara a Crystal de los picos – SHADOWW! - me grito tapandose la nariz por que le habia sangrado

Me pusieron y me llaman – me burle regresando con Crystal

**Zero me ataco por la espalda y se aprovecho para vengarse, me mostro un pedazo de esmeralda y lo quebro mas de lo que estaba, Crystal dio un ligero gemido de dolor y luego se desmayo mas.**

Asi que si le haces tu daño – dije viendo preocupado a Crystal

Es Gay de seguro – dijo Amy – si le haces daño a una chica te conviertes en chica asi que tu nuevo nombre es "Zerota" ahora buscale la logica (e.e exelente Amy)

**Todos nos reimos ante el comentario de Amy. Unos segundos despues Crystal comenzo a despertar, todos suspiramos de alivio. Lo extraño fue que enseguida cuando ella desperto parecia muy calmada el suelo dejo de sacudirse y soplo una suave brisa como que si, si Crystal se encuentra bien... la tierra se encuentra bien...**

Al fin despertastes – dijo MÁS aliviada que los demas Amy

Sep ya desperte – dijo Crystal levantandose

BAH! Por que! - chillo Zero – Se supone que ahora deberias haber muerto

MUY GAY – dije con cara antipatica (si no saben que es eso no es mi problema)

Llevemos lo a un manicomio para que sufra de soledad – dijo Sonic cruzandose de brazos

Solo me hace eso por que lo rechaze – dijo Crystal – eres un rencoroso que no sabe aceptar que una chica lo rechaze... hay miles de peces en el lago – dijo tranquilamente Crystal cruzandose de brazos

OMG! chicos – dijo Zero en una voz aguda – sus amiguitos murieron se me olvidaba decirles

QUE! - gritamos todos

Sonic,Shadow, ¿los ojos de Crystal eran azul aqua, cierto?

SEP – respondieron

Pues ahora son verde esmeralda – yo y el Faker observamos los ojos de Crystal y Amy tenia razón

Es que – dijo tranquilamente Crystal – yo no soy Crystal... soy una esmeralda... estoy en el cuerpo de Crystal para decirles la verdad... si la señorita Amy ya se entero de que Crystal es su hermana, no sera princesa ¿por que? Por que los ante-pasados de Crystal han sido principes o princesas de las esmeraldas decada tras decada asi que no tiene ningun derecho legal a tener el poder. Saludos hasta pronto - luego de decir eso los ojos de Crystal volvieron a la normalidad y ella se aterrorizo al ver a todos tan paraliticos

WHOU! - dije asombrado

No puede ser! - grito Amy

Yo ya sabia eso...Menos lo de la princesa "Amy" - dijo Sonic

Idiotas – dijo Zero

Deja de llamarnos asi Zero – dijo Crystal

O si no que ¿la princesita me va a dañar? - dijo desafiante Zero

**No pude creer lo que vi luego, Crystal cerro sus ojos, aparecio una luz luminosa roja y mando a los cielos a Zero.**

Ya estaba harta de el – dijo Crystal

Asi que somos hermanas! - dijo Amy

Vamos a buscar a los demas... que yo sepa Zero no es sincero – dije cruzandome de brazos

Pero, ¿si es cierto? - pregunto estupidamente Sonic

- Nah! - dijo Crystal sin importancia – hiere sentimientos y solo sabe joder a las chicas – termino de decir con tristeza

Te sucede algo querida hermana – pregunto la eriza rosa

No nada – respondio Crystal

**Todos los presentes vimos como Crystal empezaba a leer su aurá, termino y decidi preguntarle:...**

¿Que vistes? - pregunté

Lo siento, chicos... pero sus amigos hán muertó – respondio Crystal muy triste

Mi hermano murio?! - preguntó Sonic angustiado

TODOS – respondio Crystal

Pobres – dijé sintiendó pena por Sonic

Y Cream tambien cayó...! - dijo tristemente Crystal

QUE! Mi dulce Cream cayó a esé INFIERNÓ – grito Amy histerica

El tiempó pasá el destino es... innevitable... en este mundó hay bastantes... cosas tristés... háy qué dejar pasar el tiempó y ír por otró caminó... - dijo Crystal levantandonos a todos el anímo... pero nos extráñamos cuando dijo "en este múndo"

A qué te refieres cón "en este múndo" - preguntamos todos

Yó... - dijo Crystal viendo su collar de esmeraldas – é idó muchás vecés a la tierra... usando algo qué me hacé parecer humána... y... yó e notado comó las persónas son tan... felíces alli... -

Te refíeres a qué te encántaria estár en la tíerra y no aquí con nosotros – dijé próvocando sonrójos de parte de Crystal

Sí – dijo Amy – Insínuas que quíeres estar allá siéndo felíz mas qué estar aca con nosotros en ríesgo

Odio admitírlo – dijo Sonic – péro esó es tán obvio

Chicos – dijo Crystal mirando me – nó quiéro estar en otro lugar qué no seá aquí

Amy... ¿vienes conmigo? Quíero decir os algó – dijó Sonic llevandose hacia atras a Amy

**Narra Sonic.**

**Erá el moménto de confesar mís sentimíentos hacía Amy... mí quérida Ames...**

Ames – dije Nervioso – te díre algó... Siénto algo múy fuérte por tí y querría preguntárte si tú... quíeres ser mi noviá

OHHH Sonic The Hedgehog SÍIIIIIIIII – grito Amy lanzandose en un abrazo hacia múa

**Amy y yo nos colócamos en una posícion para ver como lo hacía Shadow, sí lo lograba con Crystal.**

**Narra Shadow.**

**Habia un siléncio incomódo entre Crystal y yó hásta que ví a Sonic con esa cará de "Valor Shadow" mé extrañe un póco pero déspues tenía la intensidad de hacer lo qué propusiera.**

Crystal – dijé nervioso

Qué pasá?! - me preguntó tranquilamente

***suspiro*** ha pasadó el tiémpo, te e conocído tanto ultímamente y... AH! Que Bah! Quéria decirte que en todo este tíempo e quérido protegerte... cuándo caistes con Amy a el borde de la muerte y te recibi con lagrímas en los ojos tenía deséos desesperados de mandar todo al diablo y besarte sin que me importara lo que dijesen o pensasen Sonic y Amy... Tú eres la primera chíca en la que e notado algo púro, no me había enamorado de ninguna chica desde que... Mi Mejor Amiga murió... y ahóra tengo deseos de besarte pero... se que no puédo hacerlo – dije rapídamente

Tal véz tú no puedas – me díjo Crystal pícaramente – pero yó si – luego de eso Crystal se acérco a mí y me dío un lindo besó en los labios. Estubimos así un rató con Sonic y Amy observandonos impresionados ellos sintieron la pásion y se besaron

Crystal – dije en un suspiro – Graciás – y la abrazé con todas mis fuérzas

¿¡Por que!? - me pregunto dejando de abrazarme

Me has dado algo qué siempre quize probar pero... qué nunca pude hacer -

Denada Shads -

Aprovechando te quéria decir... si tú... querrías... -

Si Shads quiéro ser tu nóvia -

_Con la pareja Sonamy..._

Un final de telenóvela – dijo Sonic mírando a Amy

Si mi osito -

Hay Ames... todo ess malo pero a la vez...

_**[enfoque de las cuatro caras de Sonic,Amy,Shadow y Crystal]**_

Perfecto... - en un suspiro

Narra Cualquiera.

_**9 Años mas tarde Sonic y Amy se casaron y tuvieron un guapísimo bebe identico a Sonic pero con el flequillo de Amy y lo llamaron Sony. Por otro lado Shadow y Crystal tambien se casáron tuvieron una hermosa niña que salio Color negro con betas rojas y plateadas ojos rojos y azules su nombre era Night. Amy y Crystal se llevaban Padrísímó míentras que la rivalidad entre Sonic y Shadow continuaba.**_

_**La vida empezó a ser mas sencílla las 2 parejas [Sonamy Sharystal] se mudaron al nórte de Mobius donde reconocíeron a Amy de princesa y para ser justós ambas hermanas compartian el reínado, dondé habían encontrado a su madre y su padre biologicos y no adoptivos. Los padres de Amy y Crystal aceptaron a Shadow y a Sonic como otrá parte de su família ya que erán Tal Para Cual, Sonic y Amy llenos de vida, miéntras que Shadow y Crystal esa frialdad y dureza. Con el tiempo a paso rápido todos pudieron olvidarse de aquel mál recuerdo del pásado al cual se habían aferrado anteríormente, péro ya todó había cambiado Sonic y Shadow se aseguraron de que sus hijos y sus parejas no sufríeran denuevo, todo era un nuevó comienzo una nueva vida con la persóna indicada, dejandó un legadó de leáltad y noblésa. Todos eran felices con sus nuevas vidas al fín y al cabo Zero murio por un dérrame cerebral. Día tras día todo era alegre comparténdo rísas con sus hijos y tíos políticos jéjé jé en fín no hay nada mas que contar solamente decir una cosa... Valío la pená todo hasta aquí... por que al menós te conocí...**_

**Gracías por leér mi Fic casí lloró por mís palabrás no quieró sonar que yó hagó todo perfecto pero... me conmovio leérlo... Adios (me prometi que no lloraría me lo prometí)**

**Hecho por :**

Alisson White

**SE DESPÍDE DE VOSOTRÓS ALISSON WHITE!**

**PIKACHU PROJECT**


End file.
